Insomnia
by 10joinfei
Summary: Diego reflects back on his time with Mia. Nothing is all bad, even when two and a half deaths can split you forever. DiegoxMia multichaptered


I love this pairing, it's a shame there aren't more stories for it

I love this pairing, it's a shame there aren't more stories for it!

Insomnia

Pairing: Diego Armando X Mia Fey

Warning: This is very very very long. Hope you have some time to spare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

There is nothing that is all bad. Diego Armando knew this better than anything. He knew that although his job was stressful, and he thought his boss was a lazy fat old man, there was someone that made him come back every day. Mia Fey. He had been her mentor during the early days of her career, and now they were partners, planning to open up their own law firm once they were sure Grossberg could handle loosing a pair of his best attorneys. But he had made one mistake.

He had fallen in love with her.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but there were times when he couldn't imagine going to work without her being there. The first time he had ever seen her let her guard down, after her first time in court. She was traumatized for the rest of her life, going a year without taking a single case. He had tried to console her after they were dismissed, but he couldn't do anything.

FLASHBACK

_Diego and Mia were sitting at a café near the courthouse, at a small table near the back. _

"_I killed him, I let him die" She said, letting a few tears roll into her coffee. _

"_He killed himself, you cant let it get you down, he was stupid, that's all there is to it," He said, taking a sip of his liquid, never once taking his eyes off her. _

"_I let him die, he was innocent, but he still died" The floodgates opened, and she was freely crying. _

"_Don't do that, a lawyer can only cry when it's all over" He said, handing her a napkin._

"_It is over, he's dead, and he would have been let free if he had just stayed alive" She said, wiping her face. _

"_Its not over, as long as that Dahlia is still walking the earth with the murders on her hands, its not over, drink it will make you feel better" he said, gesturing to her untouched mug. _

"_I'm not you, coffee won't solve all my problems" she said, but she opened a packet of cream and two sugars and began to dump them into her coffee. _

"_Don't do that" He said, swatting at her hand. _

"_What, I stopped crying, and I'll drink my coffee" She said. _

"_Don't put anything in it, it ruins the taste" he said, gesturing to the black liquid. _

_She looked at him, as to say _you've have to be kidding me_ but she took a sip and choked it down._

"_How do you think this stuff is so good, it's nasty without anything in it" she proceeded to add her sweeteners to it._

"_Aww, Kitten now you've ruined it!" He said, and smiled at her. _

_She smiled back. _

End Flashback

They shared an office, their two desks face to face. Behind her desk was a large book shelf, and a poster from the first movie that she ever saw that made her cry. Behind his, was a coffee maker, a bean grinder, file cabinets. One of which was filled with, what else? Bags of coffee beans. The rest were filled with case files.

It was a regular morning, the two of them going over the case they would be working on for the next few days.

"It looks pretty normal, we should go talk to the defendant before we go investigate" Mia was flipping through a manila envelope full of testimonies.

"Sounds fine, say, after we go investigate, would you like to out to dinner?" He was standing behind her, with his fifth cup of coffee that morning.

"We always go out to dinner afterwards," She said.

"No… not to some diner to discuss work, somewhere nicer where we can discuss something that doesn't involve murders," He said, turning her spiny chair around to look at him in the face.

Mia turned her head; her face was beginning to turn hot.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Armando?" she asked.

"Are you turning me down?" He asked, trying to look like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not saying that…" She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Then it's a yes? Great I'll pick you up at your apartment at around nine," He said.

"Hey I never said yes!" She said, standing up quickly and throwing her palms on the desk.

"Kitten, you've investigated with me enough to know I don't take no as an answer," he said, smiling at her.

"Fine… nine at my apartment, now we have convicts to interview" She said, picking up her briefcase.

He snickered, and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

Their first dinner was definitely not a very orthodox first date, and it didn't turn out as well as one might expect. It was at an Italian place pretty small and not the nicest place in town, but it wasn't crowded.

"I love this place, I absolutely love their pizza," He said, opening the door for her.

"I'm shocked, this is the first time I've ever seen you without a cup of coffee in your hand" She said, walking into the restaurant and taking off her coat.

"Do you own anything else except work clothes?" He asked, gesturing her suit jacket and short skirt.

"I have my mystic garb, but people might look at me funny if I wear those anywhere in this city," she said smiling sarcastically.

"I heard some people talking about that, are you really a mystic or was that just office talk?" He asked.

They sat down, and Mia sighed.

"Yes, I am currently the first in line to become master of the Kurian channeling technique." She said, waiting to see his reaction.

"And you went to law school because? Wait, isn't that like, channeling the dead? Didn't the police hire some hack to channel the dead with that stuff, and she lied about the whole thing?" He asked, laughing.

Mia's face dropped and then she was angry.

"So you think that I'm some hack? Is that it? For your information, that was my mother, and I haven't seen her since that day. And she didn't fake it! She was a real true mystic! And don't you ever doubt that" She yelled, leading some people to turn and stare at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you Kitten. Don't worry, my parents weren't exactly great mystics, or great anything's for that matter" he said, turning his head to the menu.

"Its okay, you're just an ignorant skeptic. So what about your parents, I just spilled one of the biggest secrets of my life, I deserve something from you," She began looking at the menu and almost vomited at the prices.

"My mom was a housewife, my dad worked in a jewelry store," Diego said, gesturing his earring.

"That explains the man earrings. So why'd you become a lawyer?" She asked.

"Because I always argued with everyone when I was younger and I was poor and needed something to cinch my college applications, so I joined mock trial in school, I got hooked. What about you?" He asked, his voice became more serious.

"My mother…" she said, looking down.

"Sorry… enough depressing talk, why did you show up?" He asked.

"You didn't give me a chance to say no" She said, rolling her eyes.

"True, but if I were you, I would have bolted and not gone to work the next day," He laughed.

"So you wouldn't date yourself? Now I feel really stupid, I never thought that it was possible to avoid a date," Mia laughed as well.

"So now you're leading me to assume that every guy you've ever dated was Mr. Perfect?" He asked.

"Nope, definitely not" Mia said rolling her eyes at the irony of his comment.

"You're really polite, never turning down a date… your really making me feel like an ass Kitten," He said, laughing.

"I've never turned down a date… I guess you could say that," Mia said, looking at him with a much hesitated face.

"I wish I had known that earlier, I would have asked you out months ago," He said, laughing at his own expense.

"Known what?" Mia asked, thinking _Oh no, he figured it out!_

"That you've said yes to every guy whose ever asked you out" He said with a _what were you thinking _look in his face.

"I've never said yes to a guy either," Mia said, _Oh no, me and my big mouth…_

"Wait… are you telling me that this is your first date? The great beautiful and smart Mia Fey has never gone on a date before?" He asked, beginning to laugh harder.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, and yes, _I've never been out on a date_" She mumbled the last bit.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, enjoying every bit of this conversation.

"You're the first person I've ever been out on a real date with! Happy!?" She asked, flustered.

"Yes very and look we got two huge confessions out of you before the appetizers came. Am I a good attorney or what!?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Mia scowled, but the date continued and nobody was murdered.

They continued like that for almost two months, moving at a snails pace in their relationship due to Mia's inexperience, and the lack of romance in their business. They were partners after all, and they couldn't let their physical attractions get in the way of their jobs. At least, that was Mia's stand point.

"Why won't you stay the night? It's raining really hard and it's dangerous for you to go all the way to the other side of the city by yourself at this time of night" Diego was standing in front of the door to his apartment, with his arms crossed over his chest. The office ceiling had begun to leak, so they had gone to Diego's apartment to continue work on their case. It was now almost midnight and they were in one of their patented nothing fights.

"It's highly inappropriate for me to spend the night at your apartment Mr. Armando," Mia said.

"Kitten I know that you're uncomfortable, but if it bothers you that much I'll sleep on the couch. It's not safe for you out there," He said, leaning his back against the door, blocking her exit.

"Diego thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine" Mia said, trying to push him aside to exit.

"I won't be, Kitten please just comply with what I want for once, please" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning his forehead on hers.

"Diego please, I don't have anything with me, no toothbrush or clothes to change into. People might get the wrong idea" She said looking him straight in the eye.

"What? That the couple who's been together for two months might actually have a co-ed sleepover. I know, it's blasphemous, but I'll drop you at your apartment to change in the morning before work. And clothes wise, you can wear something of mine," He said, smiling pervertedly.

"I have a feeling that you'd rather have me wearing something else" she said dryly.

"Well since you asked, you could just wear your underwear, but I had a feeling you might object. Come on Kitten, we can have a sleepover party! We can stay up all night and talk about boys and do each others hair!" he said, breaking out into laughter.

"You want to talk about boys, okay. So there's this guy at my job named Diego Armando and he's really cute and nice when he wants to be. But my g-d he is so annoying, especially since he can't stop drinking coffee, and then he complains of insomnia whenever I tell him he needs to go home and sleep, and he's such a cocky little bugger. And then he wants me to spend the night at his apartment, what should I do?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I say you stay at his apartment and stop being such a priss," he said, grabbing her hands and dragging her into the bedroom.

"Why do you assume that if I don't answer right away it's a yes?" Mia asked.

"Law School," he said, opening up a drawer in his dresser and beginning to look for something.

"True…" She said, looking around. She had never been in his bedroom before, she stuck to the living room and kitchen, and when needed the bathroom. She almost pissed herself when she saw the beside table.

"You know, a bedside table is usually where you put a lamp," she said, gesturing to the coffee maker balanced on a stack of books.

"Eh, I found that it's a lot more convenient to have one in every room," He said, holding out a long blue shirt.

"Your addicted, the first step is to admit you have a problem, and can you leave so I can change?" She asked.

"Nope, sorry Kitten" he said, leaning against the door.

"Diego get out or I'll kill you," she said harshly

"You'll need a good attorney, so I'll recommend you to someone good in my will, but can that be held as evidence against you?" He asked, smirking.

"Diego, OUT!" She yelled, shoving him out the door.

She changed as quickly as possible, noting that the shirt hardly reached mid thigh.

"I'm changed" she said.

"Good, I need to as well" He said, reaching for a pair of sweatpants hanging on the doorknob and taking off his vest and throwing it on the bed. He loosed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Warn me next time!" She said, turning around blushing.

"Are you implying there's going to be a next time?" He said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"No I'm not, but really, do you have no shame?" she asked, blushing.

"Not really, besides, I knew you were going to shriek and be embarrassed. Kitten, its hysterical how uncomfortable you are with me," He said, tapping her on the shoulder, knowing that he was going to get a reaction from her, thanks to his choice of shirt, or lack there of.

She turned red and was flustered for a second,

"I think I have a reason to be uncomfortable, the second I let my guard down your going to do something that could be listed as illegal," She said, trying to keep her face focused on anywhere but his abs.

"I work out four times a week; do you really think that I'm embarrassed to show them off?" He asked, placing his hand on her chin and kissing her once.

"I… t-think that we should go to bed," she stuttered, in a daze from his kiss. The rule was that he had to ask before he kissed her.

"I didn't know you were so eager to move that fast" He smiled, scooping her up in his arms and throwing her on the bed, which was impressive because she wasn't exactly small.

"You know that wasn't what I meant, get off of me," She said.

"Kitten, I think you have personal space issues." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee from his bedside brewer.

"You're going to sleep, why the hell are you drinking that!?" she asked.

"You're going to sleep, I am going to think of how many ways I can make you uncomfortable," He said, ruffling her hair.

"You're not funny, and I do not have personal space issues," She said angrily.

"You hardly let me hug you; you know what most couples who've been together for two months do?" He asked, taking a drink.

"Objection, leading the witness." She said.

"Objection overruled, answer the question Miss Fey," He said, thinking about how they were probably the only couple in the world who used legal banter **properly** in an argument.

"Yes I know what most couples who've been together for two months do, you know I'm uncomfortable but I wouldn't go so far to say I have personal space issues," She said.

"I can count the amount of times we've kissed, and you don't let me touch you in public, I love you Mia, but you've got to get over yourself" he sat on the blue comforter and touched her on her shoulders.

"How many times have we kissed?" Mia asked skeptically. She climbed into the bed and sat up against the pillows.

"Twenty two, eighteen without tongue, four with, and I don't count cheek kisses," he said touching her face.

"You didn't have to be so detailed, and do you really love me?" She asked in the manner she might deliver a question in court.

"Yes, though I feel like an ass because you clearly don't return my feelings" He said, and for the first time ever, blushed a bright red, he turned his head away from her.

"Yes I do… I love you, I think your annoying, but I love you" She said, also turning red. She turned his head towards her and kissed him, he came up for air first.

"Twenty three, eighteen without, five with" he smiled.

"I'll try to get over my, as you call them, personal space issues, if that would make you happy," she said, putting air quotes on personal space issues.

"Ecstatic, I have a great way to practice" He said, picking up his now luke warm coffee.

"Why am I sure I am going to veto this?" She asked.

"Sleep with me" he said leaning forward with a sideways smirk.

Mia slapped him straight off, but he just laughed.

"You slap hard! And I just meant in the same bed, I'm not going to push you that far quite yet," He said.

"Are you implying that you're going to try?" She asked.

"I am a man" he said, smiling.

"I want to kill you sometimes," she said.

"It's been established" he said.

"Put that down, I refuse to have coffee spilled on me," She said

"So I take that as a yes?" He asked, smiling like a puppy.

"Why do you always assume that it's a yes?" she asked.

"I already told you, Law school," he said

"Goodnight Diego," she said, reaching above the bed to turn off the wall lamp.

"Night Kitten" he said, putting his coffee on the side table and lying next to her.

After only a half an hour, she was asleep. And our resident insomniac was not.

_And that coffee was decaf… she's really beautiful. _

He wrapped his arms around her, and because of her sleeping state, she didn't push him away. He stroked her hair while she slept. Insomnia sucked most of the time, but it sometimes had its perks. Like being able to see his girlfriend who was almost always completely guarded curl up in his arms and be still and silent. And absolutely breathtaking.

She woke up to find him sleeping with his arms around her, his earrings were digging into her neck and she couldn't move. He smelled like coffee beans. Not shocking considering his addiction, but a pleasant smell none the less.

"As wonderful as this is, please wake up" she said, poking him in the stomach.

He grumbled something incoherent once and kept sleeping on.

"Insomniac my ass… come on we have work, get up!" She said, shaking his head.

"Diego if you wake up right now I'll stay at your apartment once a week" She said, trying to see if he was just faking.

He kept sleeping on.

She tried to free her other hand, and began rocking his shoulders, a very difficult task because his arms were still around her, and it required her to be face to face with him in a very awkward position.

"Diego come on, this isn't funny" she said, ramming his forehead with her own.

"Yes, it's very funny," he said into her neck, holding her tighter.

"No its not, we have work" She said, trying to unwrap his arms from her torso.

"I bet you can count the amount of times I've shown up on time for work with one hand," he said, kissing her chin.

"You need to drop me at my apartment to change before we go to work, we need to get going, we'll be late either way," She said.

"The offices are probably still closed, the leak and all." He said loosening up his arms a bit.

"Fine, I'll call Mr. Grossberg to see what's up" she said, getting out of bed to look for a phone.

"If it's closed were spending the day together," he yelled to the living room.

She called the office from his living room phone.

"Good morning Diego, I assume that you're calling to tell me that you have some horrible illness and will be missing work," Grossberg said with laughter in his voice.

"Actually Mr. Grossberg it's me, Mia Fey, um I wanted to call and ask if the ceiling was still leaking," She said twisting her hand around the phone cord.

"Oh, Miss Fey, well its none of my business what you do out of work, but yes the offices are still leaking. I know I'm not in a position to say anything, but I really don't want one of my best lawyers to have to take maternity leave so early in her career, take that in mind. But if you don't want to come in, I can trust you to keep him working thorough the day," he said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mr. Grossberg it's not like that! We were working and he didn't trust me to get home safe, but we brought the case files here last night so we'll come in once the ceiling is fixed," Mia was bright red.

"I trust you Miss Fey, enjoy your day," He said, hanging up.

Diego came in to the living room and was holding a mug of black coffee in his hand.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"He thinks we… you know, that thing that most couples do after they've been together for two months… but the office is still leaking, so we can do some field work today," she said.

He cracked up.

"You know everyone in the office is going to know about this right? That man is such a gossip… oh well, I'm going to sleep for another hour, care to join me" He was grinning and went back into the bedroom.

"I thought you had insomnia!" She half yelled.

"True, I just kind of want you to be that close to me again, that was the first time you ever let me hold you, you know," He said.

"Nope, I'm going home to change, I'll meet you at the usual place in an hour," she said.

"Why don't I come with you? I'll drive you there; it will be a lot faster." He said.

She thought it over for a minuet,

"Fine, give me a minuet to get changed," She said, going to the bedroom to put on her work clothes.

_Five four three two one. _He opened the door on her changing.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed, she was in the middle of taking off his shirt.

"My clothes are in there to" he smiled at her, while she pulled the shirt back over her head.

"Wait for me to finish first stupid!" She exclaimed, picking up the pile of her clothes and running into the bathroom.

About ten minuets later they were in his BMW driving from one of the nicer parts of the city to the lower middle class part. Mia felt a little uncomfortable, knowing that her neighbors would gossip about her showing up mid morning in the same clothes she left in the last morning. She didn't care, she was in love with him and she knew nothing happened. Well, she didn't care to the extent that she would resort to violence.

"Come on, lets go," She said once the car was parked. He looked skeptically at the building and got out.

"Don't mind me asking, but why don't you move somewhere nicer? This place is pretty below your price range" he whispered, looking at the shady looking people all over.

"Because I can afford it and still have money to live comfortably, we don't all exactly make the kind of money you make." She said harshly

"I grew up in a place like this, sorry I hate thinking that a girl as sweet as you has to live here. And if you took more cases as the head lawyer instead of an assistant you'd make more money. Am I allowed in your apartment, or is that forbidden too?" he asked.

"No its fine, come on," she said. She opened the door to the stairwell.

"Isn't there an elevator?" He asked.

"Its exercise, I don't really have time to go to the gym four times a week" She said, walking in pace by him.

"If you didn't work every day for the full work day you'd have more time," He said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't been working there for years, and I'm not Grossberg's favorite like you are. I can't afford to show up late all the time and bail out on field work all the time," she said opening up the door with a giant 4 on it.

"You basically work for me, I'd give you time off if you wanted," He said, following her down the narrow hallway.

"We're partners, I just can't stand to represent anyone in court because of what happened last time," she said.

"Kitten, that wasn't your fault. I'd have Grossberg supervise you and everything. If you were willing to represent anyone, you'd get over it," he said quietly.

"My first client killed himself on the stand; can you understand why I would be skeptical about taking anyone on?" She asked.

"When we open up our own law firm you'll have to take on more cases," He said.

"When we open up Armando and Fey law offices in a few years, then I'll take on cases by myself. Let me stay in my comfort zone please," she said, reaching into her pocket and unlocking her apartment door.

He gulped and walked in. It was very professional looking; with a few things that he was sure came from her days as a mystic. There was a picture of a black haired young girl in her arms. Mia opened up her bedroom door.

"That's your sister, Maya right?" He asked, gesturing the picture.

"Yes, do you have any sisters or brothers Diego?" She asked from the closed door of the bedroom.

"I had a brother; he was killed when I was thirteen. I don't have any sisters, good thing too, I'd probably be the most overprotective brother and I'd drive her crazy," He said.

"I'm sorry about your brother. And I can imagine you like that. You better never have daughters, they'd never leave the house," She laughed.

"You want kids Mia?" He asked.

"I never really thought about it. There aren't a lot of men in my village they usually move out after the kids are grown up enough. The issue is that I don't really want to be the new master and I think it should be my little sister but it's not up to me. I don't really know, I love kids, but I don't think I'd be a good mom, I'm too emotional," she said.

"You'd be a good mom Mia, don't doubt yourself. My mom drank a lot, I never really got nurtured growing up. My dad worked all the time, and didn't understand why I would want to waste my entire life savings on College when I could have a dead end job at the jewelry store. It's only because of my mom's life insurance I got to go to law school anyway… and I had to work the whole time. I think that's when I started drinking coffee, to make up for lack of sleep…" he laughed.

"Oh… so you admit you have a problem now?" She said, walking out of her room in her usual outfit.

"Nope, I said I started, I am not a coffee addict," He said, walking into her kitchen.

"If you're looking for tea you'll find it. I make sure that I didn't buy coffee after I saw what it did to you," she said.

"Fine, then we'll go get breakfast," He said, walking out of the kitchen, looking disappointed.

Mia was standing in the lobby while Diego went to get his car.

"Who was that guy you came in with?" One of her neighbors asked.

"Diego, he's my mentor," She said.

"Are you two going out?" Her neighbor asked.

"Kind of…" Mia said, tossing her bangs.

"Well you better hold on to him or someone will swipe him away, honestly a catch like that! Wealthy, handsome, chivalrous…" She continued to list his good points.

Mia snorted.

"You forgot addicted to coffee, cocky, and always late," Mia added.

His car pulled up in front of the apartment building, and Mia stepped into the street.

"You know, I really shouldn't tell you this, it'll probably boost your ego even more, but my neighbors think you're the catch of the century," Mia said, getting into the car.

He laughed.

"And you doubted it? Ha!"

Mia rolled her eyes and pressed her forehead against the window.

_There is something screwed up in his head_ she thought.

"Come on, I'll take you out for breakfast" Diego said, turning back onto a non-residential road.

Days worked like this for a long time. He'd pick her up, they'd grab food, they'd show up fashionably late to work. Mia quickly got over her "personal space issues" once she realized that they were existent (she also got Diego to admit he had a caffeine addiction). New rules were enforced in the law offices, namely, if you needed to go into Diego and Mia's office, knock first, and NEVER touch the desks.

"You know Mr. Armando, usually people use their offices to work," Grossberg said disapprovingly, noticing that his hair was rumpled worse than usual, and his arm bands were not on properly.

"Shut it old man, you know that if it weren't for Mia the water cooler would be out of gossip," He said, reaching for the folder on Grossbeg's desk.

"Its not gossip if its true, now about her taking on cases by herself…" He said, gesturing the folder.

"I've tried, she says she'll do it when a case inspires her to take it," He said.

"By the way, I have someone I'd like you to meet with in the morning, she could have a connection to the case…" Grossberg said, pulling out a small packet.

"Dahlia Hawthorne? Are you serious, that witch?" He asked.

"Yes… If it turns out that she is connected, I'd like for you to show the case to Mia. Otherwise, keep it secret," Grossberg wrinkled his eyebrows.

Diego looked at the case file and nodded.

"I understand,"

It was late, well past one A.M. and Diego was still awake, just a bit worried about the next day.

Mia was sleeping next to him, dried sweat was on her forehead and a large shirt of diego's was all she was wearing.

Diego could not sleep, he had not drunken coffee in nearly two hours, but he still could not sleep.

"I'm afraid Mia, once a killer always a killer. She's involved, I know she has to be involved." He said knowing she couldn't hear him.

Mia stirred slightly, but settled against his arm.

He pushed the bangs out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. He still couldn't sleep, but he never got tired of watching her.

Mia was sitting at his table, dressed and ready for work, she was absentmindedly stirring the milk in her cereal, turning it into a mush.

"Kitten do you want to go out for breakfast?" Diego asked, looking at the gooey concoction.

Mia startled and looked at him, then at her breakfast.

"Sorry I must have dazed out, no its fine, you have a meeting right?" She asked.

"yeah, a new case, I'll give you the details later" he said, grabbing the court record from the kitchen counter.

Mia nodded blankly.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, noting her strange behavior.

"Not really, I'll tell you later," She said.

Diego looked at her and tilted his head sideways.

"No its nothing, You need to get going," she said, pushing him towards the door.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" she pushed him out of the apartment and closed the door. Once she was sure he was gone, she ran over to the bathroom.

She almost fainted when she saw the tiny stick on the sink.

"Its blue, oh my g-d I'm pregnant" she said, tossing the tiny stick into the trash.

Diego wouldn't learn of this until much later, when he went through a bunch of her files. A medical report telling of how "Diego Armando Jr." died of SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome) in his second month of life. A diary telling of how sick she was, and how much she wanted Diego to wake up. A visit from Pearl Fey telling him how he could see her again if he wanted.

It didn't matter very much to him now.

He had committed murder; he was getting the death penalty. He would be with Mia and baby Diego soon enough.

xXxXxxXxX

This is going to be multi chaptered. But yeah, this was rather long.

As for the death penalty: At the end of Trials and Tribulations Godot is drawn with Mia and Misty, so it is plausible that he was given the death penalty.


End file.
